


Let’s Pretend

by elwinglyre



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, John is all tied up, Kinky double chocolate-caramel sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Naughty time with ice cream, Pirate Captain Sherlock, Sexual Roleplay, Top Sherlock, black silk cords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre
Summary: Alternative ending to Chriscalledmesweetie’s Our Divinest Senses Series for Fandom Trumps Hate.Our Divinest Senses premise: After being sectioned, John and Sherlock met for the first time when they were sentenced to six months as the only residents of a secret government facility on one of the uninhabited Shetland Islands. Forced to work together to play a series of elaborate games set up by Mycroft, they gradually became friends, and then lovers. Now, rather than continuing to attempt to escape, they have decided to use this time as an all-expense-paid Sex Holiday.In this alternative ending: Mycroft’s last game gives Sherlock and John some kinky double chocolate-caramel role-playing fun.Incredible Beta work by recently_folded who told me that the readers "won't know whether to pant or laugh."





	Let’s Pretend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Divinest Senses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820518) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 

_Previously in The Divinest Sense...._

_***Back in the bedroom, John turns the combination lock to read SPINALIRRITATION. To his delight, it opens, revealing a shallow compartment in the bottom of the drawer. John removes the manila envelope it contained._

_“What do you think is in here?” he asks.***_

John drops the envelope on the bed next to Sherlock.

"Why should we ever do what Mycroft wants and follow his direction in another one of his envelopes? Maybe we should never leave this island. Serve him right. We should make this sex holiday permanent," Sherlock grouses as he sits on their bed. He's holding a heaping bowl of [Otter Valley ice cream](https://www.ottervalleydairy.co.uk/our_flavours) in one hand and picks up the envelope with the other.

"We do have the proper sustenance," Sherlock adds, pointing to the ice cream. "We could survive here on love, sex, and twelve delectable flavours."

"Give me the damnable envelope and let me open it," John says as he swipes it back from Sherlock. He unclasps it, turns it upside down. Two long, silky black cords fall out along with a note that simply reads: "Let's Pretend."

"This is so tedious." Sherlock rolls his eyes.

"We can make it a game," John suggests, picking up the cords.

An exaggerated sigh escapes Sherlock's lips. "We could pretend that we're being held captive on the island against our will and threatened with hideous tortures like watching Mycroft eat multiple ten course meals," Sherlock says. He tiredly takes a large spoonful of double chocolate-caramel ice cream and shovels it into his mouth.

John stretches his legs out on the bed. Kicking the quilt aside, he twirls the cords in his hands, then begins practicing tying knots. He finishes a bowline and tests it, snapping the cord tight. 

"You're not taking this seriously," John says, rolling over before flattening himself out on the bed next to Sherlock. He unties the knot and starts a new one. Sherlock watches John's fingers intently as he connects the two cords with a double-surgeon's knot.

"It should be some sort of fantasy we could actually have some fun with," John suggests. "We could pretend that I am an alpha, you are an omega. You've just gone unexpectedly into heat, and I'm forced to knot you."

Sherlock opens his eyes almost as wide as his mouth. "Oh, John!" he sings out in a mock-falsetto voice. "Your knot is sooo big. Will it fit?" He smirks as he points his spoon at where the cords are connected.

John flicks the cord tails at Sherlock and cracks them against Sherlock's thigh. "You still aren't taking this seriously. Be creative!"

"Ouch!" he says, but his face flushes. "We also already have a drawer full of sex toys." Sherlock waves him off. "I'd rather eat this ice cream."

"Come on. Give it a go, or I'll make you share that ice cream."

Sherlock's shoulders sag. "Very well. We could pretend that you're Sherlock Holmes and I'm John Watson, and that you know nothing of sex whatsoever, and I, Three Continents Watson, must instruct you."

"That's more like what I had in mind. Hmm, but what about this cord?" John unties the cord and forms a honda knot. "Another role reversal: I could pretend to be you as a virgin, or...we could pretend that you are a drug lord, and I am a rent boy who will do anything to get a fix."

"Sometimes, John, you _can_ be an arse."

"Sorry," John says. "I'd like to be in your arse. Or you in mine. I could be your cowboy, and you could be my cowgirl. I could lasso you. And maybe I could get into the bedside table drawer and use that big purple dildo."

Sherlock takes another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. A smear of chocolate caramel lingers on his lip, and he licks it off. "Will you drop the sex toys!"

"That would hardly be sanitary."

"Yes, Dr. Watson. We _must_be clean." His talented tongue licks the spoon. "I doubt some of those toys even fit into human bodies."

"How will you ever know if you don't try them all?"

"What about one hundred and one creative uses for ice cream..." Sherlock hums.

"That has promise. But we need more background. Some story behind it. Including the cord."

"Why?"

"To make it more...interesting. It's a challenge. Hot with cold," he says, swiping the spoon from Sherlock and taking a scoop of his ice cream.

Sherlock leans back against the headboard of the bed with his pillow propped up behind him and sets the bowl of ice cream on his bedside table. "I could pretend you're my personal sex toy that I've decided to keep with me always. I'll bind your wrists to this bed with those cords. You'll be at my mercy."

"Hmm. I'd have to survive on love and double chocolate caramel ice cream."

"You'll be my prisoner of love then?"

"The Game is on."

Sherlock leans over and opens the infamous Drawer of Sex Toys.

"Wait. Not the dildo."

"Hmph, if you insist. Throw me the cords," Sherlock says.

John tosses them at Sherlock, who snatches them out of the air, holds them taut between his hands, then crack! snaps them together.

"Remove your pants, captain," Sherlock orders in his deepest baritone.

John is all too happy to comply as he slips his white boxers off his hips. Sherlock absentmindedly slides the cord between his long fingers while watching John disrobe. John lies back and looks up at him.

Sherlock whips into action and grabs one of John's wrists.

"In the interest of creating the scene, you need to struggle," Sherlock says, rolling on top of him. "Safeword?" he asks, eyebrows raised.

"Um...Otter Valley." John squirms under him and twists his body trying to get free, yet not enough to throw Sherlock off.

"Otter Valley it is." He straddles John, thumping down hard on his chest."A bit of fight from my captain. That's good. I like a good tumble." He holds John's arms in place above his head.

John gasps at the speed with which Sherlock whips one of the cords around his wrist while holding the other wrist firm to the mattress. Sherlock's eyes go dark, and John shivers as he ties the cord to the bedpost.

“Struggle all you like, captain," Sherlock says, beaming down at him. "I’ll not be in any hurry to ravage you.” 

Sherlock's grin turns wicked as he grabs John's other wrist and knots the cord. John notices that he's careful to place his own fingers between the knot and John's wrist so that it won't restrict his circulation. Sherlock secures the other end of the cord to the opposite bedpost. John tugs to test Sherlock's knots.

"Be sure to tell me if they get too tight," Sherlock says and John nods.

He continues to leer down at John's naked and flushed form. He makes a show of grasping his long cock in his hand and strokes it firmly until it stands tall and proud. He shifts around the bed as John lifts his head to watch.

"Maybe I should spread these lovely legs and bind your ankles." Sherlock sits on his haunches between John's thighs to admire his captive. "You shaved them just for me." He runs his hands up John's calves, over his knees, and caresses the top of his legs. "So smooth."

“Maybe you should have turned me over,” John says.

"Captain Watson, please refrain from telling me what I should or shouldn't do. Must I gag you too?" As he admires John spread before him, he rubs his chin in thought. He leans down and begins to sniff and lick, starting between his thighs at his scrotum. He pushes John's legs farther apart and props his bum up with a pillow. With the tip of his tongue, he teases John's pucker. Quickly reduced to whimpers and moans, John melts into the mattress.

Sherlock adjusts the pillow under John's arse, winks at John and takes an open-mouthed taste of John's aching cock. Once done, he sits back, tipping his head to the side.

"Mmm. Salty," Sherlock says after a moment. He tests the head of his cock with another long lick. "Very salty. And what goes with salty, captain?" He reaches across John and snatches the bowl of ice cream off the nightstand. He takes a generous dripping spoonful and holds it just above the tip of John's leaking cock.

John gasps as at the cold ice cream drizzles down the length of his penis. He jerks his wrists and pulls against the cords as Sherlock bends down, flattens his tongue, and laps it off. He bathes his heated cock with long, lingering swipes. Done, he sits back on his haunches again, admiring John and the mess he's making of him.

“Perfect combination of sweet and salty. It's an entirely new flavor. What shall we call it? Captain Watson’s Double Chocolate-Caramel Tower of Wonder? Ah, yes! _With nuts_!”

With a flick of his wrist, Sherlock drizzles more ice cream onto John's bollocks. He sets the bowl aside, and with a devious smile, laps across his bollocks before taking the right testicle into his mouth and gently sucking.

John tries his best not to tug too hard on his bindings, but this is driving him around the bend. Sherlock continues by going back up to his cock and running the edges of his teeth gently over the tip. John does his best not to giggle, but can’t suppress it. 

Sherlock growls in answer and snatches the bowl of double chocolate caramel off the night table. Holding it in one hand, he reaches into the bowl with his other to scoop out a handful. John squeaks and his hips jerk about trying to escape as Sherlock raises an eyebrow and smears John’s entire groin with the melting goo.

“Look what a mess you’ve made,” Sherlock complains, placing his ice-cream-covered hands on John's hips. “I guess it's down to me to clean you up.”

He sets to work slurping his Captain Watson sundae. John twists and squirms as Sherlock’s mouth and tongue work around the root of his cock, yet avoid the treasure. Ar_ound and around, nipping and licking and smearing his lips over John’s navel, in his san_dy pubic hair, down where the sticky chocolate stream has dripped between his thighs, leaving pink clean skin in his wake. He pays special attention to opening John's arse with his tongue.

“Oh, Sherlock.” 

“That’s _Pirate Captain Holmes_to you, prisoner,” he huffs out.

“Almost gone,” Sherlock says a bit forlornly as he dips a couple of fingers back into the ice cream bowl. He holds them out in front of his face, then reaches between John's legs and slips them inside his waiting arse.

“Oh, fuck!” John wails.

“Yes, I believe that to be the point of all this,” Sherlock agrees, moving his fingers around inside John's hot hole. He bends and laps around John's puckered-tight heat where it's trapped his fingers inside. He takes a moment to slide his tongue back and down to John’s tailbone before coming up and around his fingers again.

The muscle holding Sherlock’s fingers twitches as Sherlock’s tongue lathers the area.

“You have a beautiful tight arse, Captain. I think I need to plunge my sword into its fiery depths.”

“Jesus, Sherlock...I mean _Pirate Captain Holmes_, sir.”

“Much better. Now, let’s try some of this new lubricant.” Sherlock takes his hand and slathers the final remains of the double chocolate-caramel onto his own cock.

John stares. He doesn’t know what to think about all this.

“Knees apart,” Sherlock orders. "More. That's it, my Captain."

John thinks Sherlock has gone a bit insane, and Sherlock thinks he is perfect as the disheveled, wanton captive tied to his bed.

"Time's up! I hope you're ready." He slides his double chocolate wand of wonder inside. John exhales with odd hiccup-like sounds.

Sherlock can’t help smearing what's left of the ice cream around John’s arse. With a gasp, he pushes his cock completely into John until his thumbs are on each side at the root of his cock. He regains control, inhaling and exhaling slowly until he's centered, then pushes in and pulls out with purpose.

“Oh, god," John says, awe in his voice. "Yes."

"Please, Captain Watson. Let's pretend."

"Right,” John says. “Please stop.”

“Shh,” Sherlock says. “You’re perfect.”

"Don't. Stop. Don't stop." He pleads, half giggling. He’s not sure how far to go with this little game. "Not _that_...anything but _that_..."

“What?” Sherlock demands, mocking John’s pleading voice. “_Not that_._ Anything but…double chocolate-caramel_.”

“My God, Captain Holmes. How can you expect me to come if you keep making me laugh?”

Which makes Sherlock determined to make his captain climax. His hips hitch as his cock rocks into John’s arse.

“When I say come, you will come. And you _will_ stop laughing.” Sherlock snaps his hips and hits John’s prostate with precision. “Is this working?”

John nods once and gulps. "Gah! Yes." His leg muscles tremble and his shoulder twinges a bit, but his wrists don't hurt. He wouldn’t bloody notice if they did.

"No!" John shouts._ What Sherlock is doing?_ Now he’s moving slowly, so slowly, with exquisite control, keeping him right at the edge.

“You bloody devil,” John gasps. His bound hands are in tight fists grasping the cords.

“It’s time, Captain,” Sherlock says shakily. “Come.”

Sherlock thrusts into him. Sweat slides down Sherlock's nose, his black curls wet on his forehead, his eyes trained on John's.

“Come, my captain,” Sherlock repeats hoarsely as he hits John's sweet spot again.

One more deep thrust, and John spurts out, adding to the sticky mess that’s already on his tummy.

"Bloody hell," groans John as Sherlock buries himself deep inside and comes.

John’s body is a shambles, but he's all smiles and sighs and shaking limbs. He murmurs Sherlock’s name as his love collapses next to him. A moment later, Sherlock begins to gently untie the cords.

“Nice?” Sherlock asks with a soft smile.

John nods weakly. With his right hand free, he flexes his fingers and brushes them against Sherlock’s cheek.

“You are a marvel.” 

“And you are a double chocolate caramel mess,” Sherlock says as he finishes releasing John. “Now that you’re out of those satin love cords, let's move along to part two. On to the shower!”

John slaps Sherlock's bum as he stands.

"['Let's Pretend](https://www.e-chords.com/chords/eric-carmen/lets-pretend)' is the title of a song you know," John says.

"What? I thought we weren't going to play Mycroft's games any more."

"We played with his cords..."

Sherlock sighs. "As in chords in a song?"

John rubs his wrists. "Chord progression."

"Ah, harmonics. That's how we turn off the fence. But do we really want to?" Sherlock smirks. "Baby, let's pretend that we don't know the answer," he sings.

"Actually, the lyrics are 'baby let's pretend we could always be together.'"

"Really, John? We don't have to pretend. Not ever again. Shower?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Chriscalledmesweetie for the opportunity to add another lovely alternative ending to her story.
> 
> Also, thank you to Recently_folded, who as always makes the stories I write so much better. In this, dear readers, you may thank her for she saved poor John from added pain and suffering. Her edits kept me from tying John's wrists into knots (cruel and unusual punishment). She also had me change ice cream flavour to something smooth (caramel). This saved John’s sensitive nether regions from an inhuman invasion of chocolate chips. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the provided entertainment.


End file.
